Escamas
by mullu
Summary: Tus malas decisiones te han traido a este punto. Eres un monstruo. El fin se acerca... Una historia sobre enfrentar la vida sin soluciones mágicas, en el universo de I Am Become Death. MattxMohinder.


Tus malas decisiones te han traido a este punto. Eres un monstruo. El fin se acerca. Una historia sobre enfrentar la vida sin soluciones mágicas, en el universo de I Am Become Death. MattxMohinder.

**Nota de la autora:** En realidad, esto se publicó en mi livejournal hace mil años, cuando tenía sentido. Creo que fue mi primer fic de Heroes (y uno de los pocos), lo que es curioso, porque si bien Matt/Mohinder es una de mis OTPs de la vida, DETESTO la tercera temporada. Y sin embargo... tal vez por eso mismo valía la pena intentar darle sentido.

El fic consiste en una serie de 3 one-shots. El tercero no está escrito (aunque tengo muy claro lo que quiero decir en él), pero todos son autoconclusivos, así que supongo que no es tan grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Escamas<strong>

No sabe por qué está allí (y no está seguro de querer saberlo).

Tiene bastante claro que no era su intención cuando salió del departamento y no cree haber elegido el camino conscientemente. Tampoco sabe si quiere entrar.

Busca en el bolsillo de la casaca y saca un cigarrillo (¿cuándo empezó a fumar de nuevo?). Se lo termina despacio, aspirando profundo, apoyado junto al marco de la puerta.

_Vete__._

La voz es tan clara, tan familiar, que por un segundo no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y estar de nuevo de pie en la cocina, Molly riendo junto al mostrador, Mohinder con el delantal azul y el cabello desarreglado, echándolos en broma porque "nunca lo dejan trabajar en paz". El corazón se le encoge bastante más que un poco.

_Vete._

Toma la decisión y respira hondo.

La puerta suena un poco al abrirse. El laboratorio está a oscuras, las persianas cerradas. Las luces y sonidos de la ciudad quedan afuera, un vago recuerdo de vidas ajenas. El aire lleva un olor mohoso, a humedad, polvo y encierro. _Y también…_ también está allí, camuflado bajo la humedad. No el mismo olor, no exacto… pero también está allí.

- ¿Mohinder?

_Vete. No me encuentres._

- Mohinder… Sé que estás aquí… Puedo escucharte.

Una punzada de pánico ajeno y algo se escurre tras los estantes.

_No me escuches. Solo vete. No me escuches. No me veas._

Matt duda un segundo. Tal vez sea mejor así. ¿Qué hace aquí, de todos modos? ¿No tiene una familia esperando en casa? ¿Una novia y una hija maravillosas? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Pero debe existir una respuesta para esa pregunta, porque no consigue dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Cuando se da cuenta, está sentado en las escaleras.

_¿Por qué no te vas, Matt? __¿A qué has venido?_

Los pensamientos de Mohinder no son alentadores. Van de la agresividad a la angustia y a veces suplican un poco (_vete, por favor, no estés aquí_). Pero todos llegan envueltos en esa voz, familiar y lejana, y pronto es como antes, un ritmo que lo tranquiliza y lo hace sentir en casa, la música de fondo de su día a día (el ir y venir constante de la mente de Mohinder, como las olas rompiendo en las playas de California). Incluso en estas circunstancias se aferra un poco a esa melodía, mientras su vista se ajusta a la penumbra y los últimos años le pesan de golpe en la memoria.

- Vete.

La voz no es la misma. Convertida en sonido real, no es la misma. Hay algo que raspa en el fondo, algo que la hace menos humana.

Pero cuando Matt gira hacia la fuente de esa voz, distingue la forma claramente humana entre las sombras. Y algo más. Algo que lo golpea en el estómago con una fuerza inusitada. Tras el estante, apenas visibles en la penumbra, distingue los ojos de Mohinder, por primera vez en más de dos años.

¿Es para eso que ha venido hasta aquí?

- Daphne está embarazada,- dice de pronto.

Sí, tal vez sea eso. Tal vez es para eso que está aquí. Para decirlo en voz alta, mirando esos ojos.

- Vamos a casarnos,- dice, porque la melodía se ha detenido de pronto y Matt extraña la música.

Aunque sea esa música, herida y confusa. Caótica. Violenta.

_Y supongo que llevar__ás a la perra a vivir a mi casa._

- Ten cuidado con cómo te expresas.- Los ojos negros se pierden tras el estante.- Y no, por supuesto que no. Estamos buscando departamento.

La música se vuelve más aguda, más urgente. Matt conoce esta melodía.

_- _Quédense.

- ¿Qué?

- Quédense... por favor.- Hay algo en esa voz-que-no-es-de-Mohinder cuando se suaviza. Algo dolorosamente familiar.- Que tú y Molly vivan en mi casa es lo único que mantiene mi lazo con ustedes.

_Necesito ese lazo, Matt. Necesito recordar que alguna vez tuve todo eso._

- Es...- Matt suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello.- No has cambiado tanto como crees. Es como siempre, ¿verdad? Todo se trata de ti.

- Matt...

- ¿Crees que es fácil para nosotros vivir en esa casa? ¿Qué Molly no se pasa el día haciendo comparaciones? ¿Acordándose de ti?- _¿Qué yo no lo hago?_- ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar en eso? ¿En que nos mudamos por nuestra propia salud mental?

- Matt...

- No, por supuesto que no.- Ríe con amargura y sacude la cabeza.- Porque _para ti_ es importante mantener ese nexo. Porque _tú_ necesitas que vivamos en _tu _casa.

- Matt...- _Por favor, entiende. Tú y Molly son lo único que queda de mí. Lo único que me recuerda que soy humano._

_¿Y de quién es culpa eso?_ piensa Matt, pero se muerde la lengua.

- Eres humano, Mohinder... Tal vez demasiado humano.

Le parece que capta un destello de esos ojos. Pero es solo un segundo y vuelven las sombras.

- Quédense.- _Aunque esa perra tenga que dormir en mi cama._

Suficiente.

- Deja de llamarla así. Su nombre es Daphne y va a ser mi esposa. Y hasta donde recuerdo, yo no fui el primero en meter a una extraña en nuestra casa.- No sabe bien de dónde salió eso. ¿Meter a una extraña en nuestra casa? Tiene que ser lo más gay que haya dicho en su vida.

Tal vez ésa sea la razón, después de todo. Tal vez está aquí para decir las cosas que no dijo cuando debía.

A Mohinder no parece importarle cuando responde con su excusa favorita.

- Es diferente.

- ¿Es diferente? Qué respuesta tan original.

A Mohinder nunca pareció importarle que pelearan como un viejo matrimonio.

- Yo... no era yo... en ese momento.- _Es la fórmula. Me convierte en otro. No puedo controlarlo._

- ¿No puedes controlarlo?- ríe Matt.

**Ven**, ordena de pronto. Y Mohinder se resiste con cierta desesperación, pero va de todos modos.

**Más cerca**. Y Mohinder se vuelve visible, delgado como un alambre, cubierto por un jean y una vieja polera gris de capucha.

- ¿No puedes controlarlo?

**Quítate la capucha.**

Mohinder da pelea (_por favor... Matt... no hagas esto_), pero Matt repite la orden, y la capucha cae hacia atrás.

Es como sospechaba. Como esa voz que raspa. Es Mohinder y no lo es, al mismo tiempo. Son sus ojos y sus labios y la forma de su nariz. Pero no es su piel (y de alguna forma, no son sus ojos ni sus labios, ni la forma de su nariz). Es Mohinder áspero, cuarteado, Mohinder de labios violeta y escamas oscuras. Hay algo terrible en sus manos. Pero es Mohinder, en el fondo, casi, casi a flote.

Extiende una mano. Toca las escamas con la punta de los dedos. Son más suaves al tacto de lo que esperaba. Extraña la piel de Mohinder, que nunca llegó a conocer.

La tristeza lo golpea como un mazo.

- Esto que puedo hacer... esta "habilidad"... es parte de mí, ¿sabes? Está allí todo el tiempo.- Dibuja el contorno de esos ojos, casi sin pensarlo.- Y es difícil no dejarse llevar por la sensación de "poder" que produce.- Hay algo oscuro en la voz de Matt y Mohinder se pregunta qué pruebas habrá superado en estos años, qué demonios le habrá tocado enfrentar.- Casi sin esfuerzo, podría extraer todos tus secretos. Forzarte a hacer lo que yo quiera. Convencerte de que, en realidad, eres tú quien lo quiere.- Hay algo peligroso en la voz de Matt, mientras traza la línea de los pómulos con el pulgar.- No sólo a ti. A cualquiera. A todos al mismo tiempo.- Cierra los ojos y respira.- ¿Crees que no es difícil controlarlo? Pero tengo que hacerlo. Todos los días. Por Molly, claro, y por Daphne. Pero también por mí.

_Y por ti... también por ti._

Cuando Matt lo conoció, Mohinder era ese hombre brillante, elegante y exótico que usaba palabras como "fascinante" y estaba constantemente pensando en cosas que escapaban a la comprensión humana. Cuando Matt lo conoció, Mohinder era la definición de "inalcanzable". Por supuesto, en ese entonces no importaba. En ese entonces solo importaba Janice, y tal vez algún día llegaría a importar otra mujer (aunque Matt no tenía ganas de pensar en eso todavía). Pero no su muy masculino compañero de departamento, por perfecta que fuera su sonrisa, y el brillo desafiante de sus ojos, y esa manera suya de ser arrogante sin ponerse por encima de otros.

Mueve la mano extendida sobre el cuello, donde las escamas son más suaves y uniformes.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención, a pocas semanas de vivir juntos, fue la cantidad de detalles que notaba en Mohinder. Cosas que no notaba en otros hombres (o mujeres, todo hay que decirlo). Fue cuando empezó a intuir por qué lo ponía nervioso su presencia y por qué, por primera vez, había calificado a un hombre de "inalcanzable".

Acaricia las mejillas rugosas con el pulgar.

Ese hombre ha desaparecido, claro. En su lugar queda esto, que es y no es Mohinder. El blues de la arrogancia. La razón por las que los padres castigan a sus hijos "para que aprendan que las acciones tienen consecuencias". La piel, la pose, el halo de perfección, han desaparecido. Y sin embargo, cuando Matt se acerca a esos labios oscuros, los ojos clavados en los suyos son inconfundibles.

Era esto.

Es por esto que está aquí (es por esto que nunca planeó venir).

Tuvieron tantas oportunidades... Tantas noches en vela, uno al lado del otro, discutiendo las pesadillas de Molly en voz baja. Tantos encuentros incómodos frente al espejo del baño. Tantas risas en la cocina. Tantas miradas cómplices. Tantas discusiones furiosas, gritando a centímetros del rostro del otro...

Esto pudo haber pasado de tantas maneras. Ahora lo entiende. _Llegando a la fiesta cuando ya se fueron todos_. _Clásico, Parkman_, piensa, y cierra la distancia de todos modos.

No es un beso apasionado, pero Matt no recuerda uno más intenso. Todos los miedos e inseguridades, todos los remordimientos (y hasta la esperanza, escondida en el fondo), todas las emociones en la superficie. Un beso que desarma, que desnuda. Un beso que rompe en pedazos.

Cuando se separan, respiran entrecortado y les brillan los ojos.

- M-Me besaste,- dice Mohinder, con esa voz que ya raspa menos. Es tan extraño verlo así, convertido en esto que no es Mohinder, y al mismo tiempo sentirlo por primera vez...

- Te besé.

Mohinder alza una mano hacia su rostro, pero la baja antes de tocarlo (hay algo terrible en esas manos). Matt la atrapa a medio camino.

- Está bien.

Cuando Matt lo conoció, Mohinder era inalcanzable. Y ahora que la historia da la vuelta, ahora que Matt tiene un poder que no imaginaba y Mohinder se esconde en las sombras... Ahora lo entiende. Que si esa piel era perfecta es porque era la piel de Mohinder y no al revés. Que debajo de las escamas, de la oscuridad y del veneno que tiene metido en la sangre, está Mohinder. Y eso es lo que importa.

- No necesitas esconderte. No de mí. Nunca de mí.

Se quedan allí, uno frente al otro. Matt se niega a pensar en lo que está sucediendo, y en cambio se zambulle en las reflexiones de Mohinder, que van y vienen como olas rompiendo contra su mente.

Una cosa es que te cuenten las cosas terribles que ha hecho alguien y otra es revivirlas en la música de sus pensamientos. Mohinder empieza el circuito de la culpa y Matt siente la bilis en la garganta, pero resiste el impulso y respira. Sabe las cosas que ha hecho Mohinder en estos años. Pero también, sabe las cosas que él mismo hubiera podido hacer.

Los buenos pecadores creen en la redención.

- No necesitas vivir así. Solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo.

- No puedo.- _Es más fuerte que yo._

- Así es esto.- _Bienvenido al lado oscuro. ¿No querías jugar con los chicos grandes?_- No es fácil, pero todos lo hacemos. Te tocó algo difícil de controlar... sólo tienes que intentarlo más.

- Es diferente... es sintético...

_Es diferente._

Matt respira hondo y deja salir el aire. Ya sabe cómo termina esta discusión.

Mohinder siempre fue débil. El primero en asumir el cuidado de una niña sin familia y el primero en salir de gira por el mundo, huyendo de las responsabilidades del día a día. El primero en levantar la mano para destruir la Compañía y el primero en dudar y dar media vuelta en el camino. El primero en entusiasmarse con una idea nueva. El primero en darse por vencido.

Es lo que pasa cuando te acostumbras a conseguirlo todo a la primera, supone Matt.

- Creo que debería irme a casa.

- ¿Van a...?- pregunta Mohinder, con un hilo de voz.

- Vamos a quedarnos.

- Gracias.- Y otra vez allí (anclado en lo más profundo de la mente de Matt) está Mohinder, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa perfecta, bebiendo té junto a la ventana una mañana de domingo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el hecho de que Mohinder fuera un hombre representaba un problema. No sabe cuándo dejó de serlo, pero sabe que ya no importa. No le importa si Mohinder es un hombre. No le importa si ha hecho cosas terribles. No le importan las escamas.

Pero ni el género, ni el pasado, ni las escamas fueron nunca el problema, ¿verdad?

Matt asiente y da media vuelta. Le pican los ojos y el aire duele en ese maldito lugar. Mohinder no lo busca con los ojos. No intenta detenerlo. Nunca intenta.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, voltea una vez más. Ya no hay rastro de los rizos negros o el cuerpo desgastado. Han vuelto a su escondite entre las sombras.

Matt cierra la puerta y camina a casa.


End file.
